poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Power Rangers Zords
The Legendary Power Rangers Zords are in each season they will use them to defeat any monster of every enemy and combined them into any Megazord or Ultrazord. Mighty Morphin *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord◆ *Mastodon Dinozord◆ *Triceratops Dinozord◆ *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord◆ *Pterodactyl Dinozord◆ *Dragonzord◆ *Titanus the Carrierzord➲ Combined *Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord Battle Mode◆◆◆◆ *Mega Dragonzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Squadron *Red Dragon Tunderzord◆ *Lion Thunderzord◆ *Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Firebird Thunderzord◆ *White Tigerzord◆ *Tor the Shuttlezord➲ Combined *Thunder Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Tigerzord◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Ninjetti *Ape Ninjazord◆ *Frog Ninjazord◆ *Wolf Ninjazord◆ *Bear Ninjazord◆ *Crane Ninjazord◆ *Falcon Ninjazord◆ *Titanus➲ Combined *Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja MegaFalconzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Aquitar *Red Shogunzord◆ *White Shogunzord◆ *Blue Shogunzord◆ *Yellow Shogunzord◆ *Black Shougunzord◆ *Pink Shogunzord◆ *Silver Falconzord◆ *Green Sharkzord◆ Combined *Shogun Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun MegaFalconZord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zeo *Zeozord 5◆ *Zeozord 4◆ *Zeozord 3◆ *Zeozord 2◆ *Zeozord 1◆ *Red Battlezord★ *Super Zeozord 5◆ *Super Zeozord 4◆ *Super Zeozord 3◆ *Super Zeozord 2◆ *Super Zeozord 1◆ *Warrior Wheel◆ *Pyramidas➲ Combined *Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Mega Battlezord★◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲ Turbo *Red Lightning Turbozord◆ *Mountain Blaster Turbozord◆ *Desert Thunder Turbozord◆ *Dune Star Turbozord◆ *Wind Chaser Turbozord◆ *Robo Racer● *Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord◆ *Siren Blaster Rescuezord◆ *Thunder Loader Rescuezord◆ *Star Racer Rescuezord◆ *Wind Rescue Rescuezord◆ *Artillatron➲ Combined *Turbo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Delta Megazord✶ *Astro Megazord✶ *Astro Megashuttle✶ *Astro Megaship✶ *Delta Megazord✶ *Mega V1◆ *Mega V2◆ *Mega V3◆ *Mega V4◆ *Mega V5◆ *Mega Winger◆ Combined *Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆ *Winged Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆◆ Lost Galaxy *Lion Galactabeast Zord◆ *Condor Galactabeast Zord◆ *Gorilla Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wolf Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wildcat Galactabeast Zord◆ *Torozord◆ *Lights of Orion● *Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord◆ *Phoenix Galactabeast/Stratoforce Megazord◆ *Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord➲ Combined *Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Orion Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆● Lightspeed Rescue *Pyro Rescue 1◆ *Aqua Rescue 2◆ *Aero Rescue 3◆ *Haz Rescue 4◆ *Med Rescue 5◆ *Max Solarzord◆ *Lifeforce Megazord✶ *Rail Rescue 1◆ *Rail Rescue 2◆ *Rail Rescue 3◆ *Rail Rescue 4◆ *Rail Rescue 5◆ * Omegazord 1◆ * Omegazord 2◆ * Omegazord 3◆ * Omegazord 4◆ * Omegazord 5◆ Combined *Lightspeed Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Lightspeed Solarzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Supertrain Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Omega Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Time Flyer 1◆ *Time Flyer 2◆ *Time Flyer 3◆ *Time Flyer 4◆ *Time Flyer 5◆ *Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord★ *Quantasaurus Rex◆ *Transwarp Megazord● Combined *Time Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Force Megazord★◆◆◆◆◆ Wild Force *Red Lion Zord◆ *Blue Shark Zord◆ *Black Bison Zord◆ *Yellow Eagle Zord◆ *White Tiger Zord◆ *Wolf Zord◆ *Elephant Zord❖ *Giraffe Zord❖ *Gorilla Zord❖ *Black Bear Zord❖ *Polar Bear Zord❖ *Gaur Zord❖ *Falcon Zord❖ *Deer Zord❖ *Rhino Zord❖ *Armadillo Zord❖ *Hammerhead Zord❖ *Alligator Zord❖ *Ape Zord❖ *Panda Zord❖ *Peacock Zord❖ *Stingray Zord❖ *Zebra Zord❖ *Rat Zord❖ *Bat Zord❖ *Tortoise Zord❖ *Walrus Zord❖ *Boar Zord❖ *Mammoth Zord❖ *Swallow Zord❖ *Mole Zord❖ *Penguin Zord❖ *Soul Bird◇ Combined *Wild Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Pegasus Megazord◆◆◆❖❖ *Konga Megazord❖❖❖◆◆ ► ❖❖❖❖ *Isis Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Predazord◆❖❖ *Alphazord❖❖❖❖❖❖ Ninja Storm *Hawkzord◆ *Lionzord◆ *Dolphinzord◆ *Crimson Insectizord◆ *Navy Beetlezord◆ *Samurai Star Chopper/Samurai Star Megazord◆ *Ninja Firebirdzord◆ *Ninja Swanzord◆ *Minizord❖ *Mammothzord➲ *Spheres● Combined *Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Megazord◆◆ *Thunderstorm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Hurricane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ *Hurricane Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆➲ Dino Thunder *Tryannozord◆ *Tricerazord◆ *Pterazord◆ *Brachiozord◆ *Stegozord◆ *Dragozord◆ *Cephalazord❖ *Dimetrozord❖ *Parasaurzord❖ *Ankylozord❖ *Styracosaurus Zord◆ *Triassic Megarover➲ Combined *Thundersaurus Megazord◆◆◆ *Dino Stegazord◆◆ *Triceramax Megazord❖❖❖❖◆➲ *Valkasaurus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ S.P.D. *Delta Runner 1◆ *Delta Runner 2◆ *Delta Runner 3◆ *Delta Runner 4◆ *Delta Runner 5◆ *Omegamax Cycle/Omegamax Megazord◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 4◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 5◆ *Delta Command Crawler/Delta Command Megazord◆ Combined *Delta Squad Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Max Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *S.W.A.T. Megazord/S.W.A.T. Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Mystic Pheonix◆ *Mystic Mermaid◆ *Mystic Garuda◆ *Mystic Sprite◆ *Mystic Minotaur◆ *Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord◆ *Catastros◆◆ *Brightstar◆ *Mystic Firebird◆ *Mysitc Lion◆◆◆◆ Combined *Mystic Dragon◆◆◆◆ *Titan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Manticore Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Operation Overdrive * Jungle Fury * R.P.M. * Super Samurai * Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Dino Charge * Ninja Steel * Energy Chasers * Unofficial Mega * T.Q.G. * Wild Prime * Harmony Force *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Data Squad *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord.◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord. ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Trivia * Gallery MMPR Tyrannosarus Dinozord1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Dinozord MMPR Mastadon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord MMPR Triceratops Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Dinozord MMPR Saberthooth Tiger.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord Pterodactyldinozord.jpg|Pterodactyl Dinozord MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord MMPR Titanus.jpg|Titanus the Carrierzord Tank Mode MMPR.jpg|Dinozord Megazord (tank mode) MMPR Dinozord Megazord.jpg|Dinozord Megazord Dragonzord Battle Mode.jpg|Dragonzord Battle Mode Mega Dragonzord.jpg|Mega Dragonzord Dino Ultrazord.jpg|Dino Ultrazord Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord (warrior mode) Mastodon Lion Thunderzord.jpg|Lion Thunderzord Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord.jpg|Unicorn Thunderzord Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord.jpg|Griffin Thunderzord Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord.jpg|Firebird Thunderzord White Tigerzord.jpg|White Tigerzord White Tigerzord Warrior Mode.jpg|White Tigerzord (warrior mode) Tor the Shuttlezord.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin).jpg|Thunder Megazord Mega Tigerzord.jpg|Mega Tigerzord Thunder Ultrazord.jpg|Thunder Ultrazord Red Ape Ninjazord.jpg|Ape Ninjazord Black Frog Ninjazord.jpg|Frog Ninjazord Blue Wolf Ninjazord.jpg|Wolf Ninjazord Yellow Bear Ninjazord.jpg|Bear Ninjazord Pink Crane Ninjazord.jpg|Crane Ninjazord White Ninja Falconzord.jpg|Falcon Ninjazord Ninja Megazord.jpg|Ninja Megazord Ninja MegaFalconzord.jpg|Ninja MegaFalconzord Ninja Ultrazord.jpg|Ninja Ultrazord Red_Shogunzord.jpg|Red Shogunzord White_Shogunzord.jpg|White Shogunzord Blue_Shogunzord.jpg|Blue Shogunzord Yellow_Shogunzord.jpg|Yellow Shogunzord Black_Shogunzord.jpg|Black Shogunzord Pink_Shogunzord.jpeg|Pink Shogunzord Silver_falconzord.jpeg|Silver Falconzord Green_Sharkzord.jpeg|Green Sharkzord Green_Sharkzord_(Warrior_mode).jpeg|Green Sharkzord (warrior mode) Shogun Megazord.jpg|Shogun Megazord Shogun MegaFalconzord.jpg|Shogun MegaFalconZord Zeozord 5.jpeg|Zeozord 5 Zeozord 4.jpeg|Zeozord 4 Zeozord 3.jpeg|Zeozord 3 Zeozord 2.jpeg|Zeozord 2 Zeozord 1.jpeg|Zeozord 1 Red Battlezord.jpeg|Red Battlezord Super Zeozord 5.jpeg|Super Zeozord 5 Super Zeozord 4.jpeg|Super Zeozord 4 Super Zeozord 3.jpeg|Super Zeozord 3 Super Zeozord 2.jpeg|Super Zeozord 2 Super Zeozord 1.jpeg|Super Zeozord 1 Warrior Wheel.jpeg|Warrior Wheel Pyramidas.jpg|Pyramidas Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Zeo Megazord Super Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Super Zeo Megazord Zeo Mega Battlezord.jpeg|Zeo Mega Battlezord Zeo Ultrazord.jpeg|Zeo Ultrazord Red Lightning Turbozord.jpeg|Red Lightning Turbozord Mountain Blaster Turbozord.jpeg|Mountain Blaster Turbozord Desert Thunder Turbozord.jpeg|Desert Thunder Turbozord Dune Star Turbozord.jpeg|Dune Star Turbozord Wind Chaser Turbozord.jpeg|Wind Chaser Turbozord Robo_Racer.jpeg|Robo Racer Robo_Racer_(battle_mode).jpeg|Robo Racer (battle mode) Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord (battle mode) Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord.jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord (battle mode) Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord.jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord (battle mode) Star_Racer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord Star_Racer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord (battle mode) Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord.jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord (battle mode) Artillatron.jpeg|Artillatron Turbo_Megazord.jpeg|Turbo Megazord Rescue_Megazord.jpeg|Rescue Megazord Astro Delta Megazord.jpeg|Astro Delta Megazord Astro Megazord.jpeg|Astro Megazord Astro Megashuttle.jpeg|Astro Megashuttle Astro Megaship.jpeg|Astro Megaship Delta Megazord.jpeg|Delta Megazord Mega V1.jpeg|Mega V1 Mega V2.jpeg|Mega V2 Mega V3.jpeg|Mega V3 Mega V4.jpeg|Mega V4 Mega V5.jpeg|Mega V5 Mega Winger.jpeg|Mega Winger Mega Winger (Fighter Mode).jpeg|Mega Winger (Fighter Mode) Mega Voyager.jpeg|Mega Voyager Winged Mega Voyager.jpeg|Winged Mega Voyager Lion Galactabeast.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Lion Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Zord Condor Galactabeast.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Condor Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Zord Gorilla Galactabeast.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Gorilla Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Zord Wolf Galactabeast.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Wolf Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Zord Wildcat Galactabeast.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Wildcat Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Zord Torozord.jpeg|Torozord Lights of Orion.jpeg|Lights of Orion Rhino Galactabeast.jpeg|Rhino Galactabeast Phoenix Galactabeast.jpeg|Phoenix Galactabeast Shark Galactabeast.jpeg|Shark Galactabeast Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Galaxy Megazord Defender Torozord.jpeg|Defender Torozord Centaurus Megazord.jpeg|Centaurus Megazord Stratoforce Megazord.jpeg|Stratoforce Megazord Zenith Carrierzord.jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode).jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode) Orion Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Orion Galaxy Megazord Pyro Rescue 1.jpeg|Pyro Rescue 1 Aqua Rescue 2.jpeg|Aqua Rescue 2 Aero Rescue 3.jpeg|Aero Rescue 3 Haz Rescue 4.jpeg|Haz Rescue 4 Med Rescue 5.jpeg|Med Rescue 5 Max Solarzord.jpeg|Max Solarzord Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode) Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode) Lifeforce Megazord.jpeg|Lifeforce Megazord Rail Rescue 1.jpeg|Rail Rescue 1 Rail Rescue 2.jpeg|Rail Rescue 2 Rail Rescue 3.jpeg|Rail Rescue 3 Rail Rescue 4.jpeg|Rail Rescue 4 Rail Rescue 5.jpeg|Rail Rescue 5 Omegazord 1.jpeg|Omegazord 1 Omegazord 2.jpeg|Omegazord 2 Omegazord 3.jpeg|Omegazord 3 Omegazord 4.jpeg|Omegazord 4 Omegazord 5.jpeg|Omegazord 5 Lightspeed Megazord.jpeg|Lightspeed Megazord Lightspeed Solarzord.jpeg|Lightspeed Solarzord Supertrain Megazord.jpeg|Supertrain Megazord Omega Megazord.jpeg|Omega Megazord Time Flyer 1.jpeg|Time Flyer 1 Time Flyer 2.jpeg|Time Flyer 2 Time Flyer 3.jpeg|Time Flyer 3 Time Flyer 4.jpeg|Time Flyer 4 Time Flyer 5.jpeg|Time Flyer 5 Shadow Winger.jpeg|Shadow Winger Time Shadow Megazord.jpeg|Time Shadow Megazord Quantasaurus Rex.jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode).jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode) Transwarp Megazord.jpeg|Transwarp Megazord Time Force Megazord (Mode Red).jpeg|Time Force Megazord (Mode Red) Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Prwf-zd-01lion.jpg|Red Lion Zord Prwf-zd-02eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Zord Prwf-zd-shark.jpg|Blue Shark Zord Prwf-zd-bison.jpg|Black Bison Zord Prwf-zd-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger Zord Elephant Zord.jpg|Elephant Zord Giraffe Zord.jpg|Giraffe Zord Black Bear Zord.jpg|Black Bear Zord Polar Bear Zord.jpg|Polar Bear Zord Gorilla Zord.jpg|Gorilla Zord Wolf Zord.jpg|Wolf Zord Hammerhead Shark Zord.jpg|Hammerhead Shark Zord Alligator Zord.jpg|Alligator Zord Rhino Zord.jpg|Rhino Zord Armadillo Zord.jpg|Armadillo Zord Deer Zord.jpg|Deer Zord Falcon Zord.jpg|Falcon Zord Gaur_Zord.png|Gaur Zord Stingray Zord.jpg|Stingray Zord Zebra Zord.jpg|Zebra Zord Rat Zord.jpg|Rat Zord Peacock Zord.jpg|Peacock Zord Orangutan Zord.jpg|Ape Zord Bat Zord.jpg|Bat Zord Soul Bird.jpg|Soul Bird Adult Soul Bird.jpg|Adult Soul Bird Panda Zord.jpeg|Panda Zord Tortoise_Zord.jpeg|Tortoise Zord Walrus_Zord.jpeg|Walrus Zord Boar_Zord.jpeg|Boar Zord Mammoth_Zord.jpeg|Mammoth Zord Swallow_Zord.jpeg|Swallow Zord Mole_Zord.jpeg|Mole Zord Penguin_Zord.jpeg|Penguin Zord WF_Wild_Force_Megazord.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode.png|Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode Kongazord.jpg|Kongazord (1st Version) Kongazord_(new_version).jpeg|Kongazord (2nd Version) Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode Predazord.jpg|Predazord Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode Kongazord Striker Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Mode Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode Isis Megazord.jpg|Isis Megazord Pegasus Megazord.jpg|Pegasus Megazord Alphazord.jpeg|Alphazord Prns-zd-hawk.jpg|Hawkzord Prns-zd-dolphin.jpg|Dolphinzord NSH-Hurricane_Leon.png|Lionzord Crimson Insectizord.jpg|Crimson Insectizord Navy Beetlezord.jpg|Navy Beetlezord Samurai Star Chopper.jpg|Samurai Star Chopper Mammothzord.jpg|Mammothzord Power Discs.jpg|Power Discs Serpent Sword and Power Disc.jpg|Serpent Sword and Power Disc Ram Hammer and Power Disc.jpg|Ram Hammer and Power Disc Turtle Mace and Power Disc.jpg|Turtle Mace and Power Disc Spin Blade and Power Disc.jpg|Spin Blade and Power Disc Lion Laser and Power Disc.jpg|Lion Laser and Power Disc Squid Drill and Power Disc.jpg|Squid Drill and Power Disc Flail Combo.jpg|Flail Combo Turbine Combo.jpg|Turbine Combo Ninja Scarf and Power Disc.jpg|Ninja Scarf and Power Disc Bee Spinner and Power Disc.jpg|Bee Spinner and Power Disc Sting Blaster and Power Disc.jpg|Sting Blaster and Power Disc Spider Catcher and Power Disc.jpg|Spider Catcher and Power Disc Super Stamp and Power Disc.jpg|Super Stamp and Power Disc Star Blazer and Power Disc.jpg|Star Blazer and Power Disc Minizord.jpg|Minizord Ninja_Firebirdzord.jpeg|Ninja Firebirdzord and Power Discs Ninja_Swanzord.jpeg|Ninja Swanzord Prns-zd-stormmegazord.jpg|Storm Megazord Storm Megazord Lightning Mode.jpg|Storm Megazord (Lightning Mode) Thunder Megazord.png|Thunder Megazord Thunderstorm Megazord.png|Thunderstorm Megazord Samurai Star Megazord.jpg|Samurai Star Megazord Samurai Storm Megazord.png|Samurai Storm Megazord Samurai Thunder Megazord.png|Samurai Thunder Megazord Hurricane Megazord.jpg|Hurricane Megazord Thunderstorm Ultrazord.jpg|Thunderstorm Ultrazord Hurricane Ultrazord.jpg|Hurricane Ultrazord Prdt-zd-tyranno.gif|Tyrannozord Prdt-zd-tricera.gif|Tricerazord Pterazord.jpg|Pterazord Brachiozord.jpg|Brachiozord Cephalazord.jpg|Cephalazord Dimetrozord.jpg|Dimetrozord Parasaurzord.png|Parasaurzord Ankylozord.jpg|Ankylozord Stegozord.jpg|Stegozord Dragozord.jpg|Dragozord Styracozord.JPG|Styracozord Triassic Megarover.jpg|Triassic Megarover latest.jpeg|Carnozord latest-1.jpeg|Chasmozord DT_Thundersaurus_Megazord.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Stega Surfboard.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard DinoStegazord.jpg|DinoStegazord DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade.png|DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.jpg|DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Valkasaurus Megazord.png|Valkasaurus Megazord Mezodon Megazord.jpg|Mezodon Megazord Triceramax Megazord.jpg|Triceramax Megazord PRDT-Blizzard.jpg|Blizzard Force Megazord Delta Runner 1.jpeg|Delta Runner 1 Delta Runner 2.jpeg|Delta Runner 2 Delta Runner 3.jpeg|Delta Runner 3 Delta Runner 4.jpeg|Delta Runner 4 Delta Runner 5.jpeg|Delta Runner 5 Omegamax Cycle.jpeg|Omegamax Cycle Omegamax Megazord.jpeg|Omegamax Megazord S.W.A.T. Flyer 1.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 S.W.A.T. Flyer 2.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 S.W.A.T. Flyer 3.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 S.W.A.T. Flyer 4.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 S.W.A.T. Flyer 5.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Delta Command Crawler.jpeg|Delta Command Crawler Delta Command Megazord.jpeg|Delta Command Megazord Delta Squad Megazord.jpeg|Delta Squad Megazord Delta Max Megazord.jpeg|Delta Max Megazord S.W.A.T. Megazord.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Megazord S.W.A.T. Cannon.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Cannon Category:Machines Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225